This invention is directed toward a blade for use in a termination tool, and more particularly to such a blade which is reversible and removably interlocking with the termination tool.
Termination tools for terminating electrical conductors at terminal blocks are widely used in the telephone industry. One such tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,852, issued Jan. 9, 1973. This patent discloses a termination tool including a reversible steel blade attached by a single screw to means carried by a plastic handle. One end of the blade is for seating and cutting conductors at a terminal block, and the other end is for seating only. The blade retention screw is subject to loosening during use. Another such tool is described in U.S. Pat. No 3,883,316, issued May 13, 1975 which discloses a termination tool including a reversible steel blade attached by a single screw to means carried by a plastic handle. Again, one end of the blade is for seating and cutting conductors at a terminal block, and the other end is for seating only. In the termination tool described in the latter mentioned patent, a serrated portion of the reversible blade bears against the blade retention screw, reducing the tendency for the screw to loosen during use. In each of the foregoing patents, the blade retention screw must be released by backing it out of the termination tool. Thereafter the blade may be removed, reinserted in reverse orientation and the blade retention screw reinserted to obtain the desired function provided by the projecting end of the blade.
There is a need for a termination tool blade and assembly which does not loosen in the termination tool during use, and which may be quickly removed manually and replaced in the termination tool with the desired blade end extending therefrom.